


Testing this out ;)

by Phoenix_FireFeatherz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_FireFeatherz/pseuds/Phoenix_FireFeatherz
Summary: Um....I'm a noob.Don't murder me please lmao





	Testing this out ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Of_This_Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/gifts).



> I have no idea wtf I'm doing 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO  
> Switchblade does not belong to me!!!

Rodimus groans, banging his helm against the desk. Magnus gave him a weird, reserved look, arching his optic ridge "tough day?" Rodimus growls "I have enough with you breathing down my back struts, now you have Switch on me as well. Frag you, Mags." Magnus snorts, getting up "it's not my fault Switchblade worries for your safety." Rodimus sat up abruptly "CARES ABOUT MY SAFETY MY AFT!!!" Magnus rolls his optics and walks off.

 

Rodimus growls, hissing loudly as he shifts in his berth "fragging.. PiTs!" He shrieked as he saw a large mech looming over him. A very loud snicker came from the mech above "jour much more skittish, Rod. Jou sure you're not veak?~" Rodimus blushes in embarrassment "oh, frag off, Velzah! I have enough teasing from Smokescreen and Velocity combined." Velzah hums "Zhere is a reason I came uninvited, Rod." Rodimus growls "what?! I'm tired here, unlike you, sir, who hardly has to recharge!! You see this-" he motions to his trembling self "-I'm trembling with EXAUSTION." Velzah now looks annoyed "Shut up, zlaggit. Megatron haz come back, but he vants to talk vith jou before he turns himself in.

Rodimus' spark throbs in pain.

"Great..."

 

 

"Time to face my former mate..."


End file.
